


I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by dsilza



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Season 3 compliant, Set after 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsilza/pseuds/dsilza
Summary: Oswald invites Ed over for dinner at the mansion and a surprise confession is made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take my hand,  
> Take my whole life too,  
> But I can't help falling in love with you.  
> \- Elvis

After everything that had happened, Oswald was still a little shocked that Edward had agreed to have dinner with him at the mansion. Things hadn’t truly gone back to the way they were before Oswald had accidentally confessed his feelings. Even after their friendly embrace, things had seemed awkward between the two, but he was determined that a delicious home cooked meal would get their chemistry flowing once more; he would make things work again, no matter the cost.

In light of the evening, Oswald had his kitchen staff help him prepare an old family recipe his mother always made him when he was feeling poorly; one could never go wrong with goulash. He watched as his wait staff carried out dish after dish of roasted and mashed potatoes, buttered carrots and string beans, turkey legs, fresh Greek salad, and over-sized pots of gravy, followed by the delicious aroma of his mother’s goulash. Perhaps he had gone slightly overboard, but the night truly had to be perfect. To top everything off, the finest red and white wines were placed on the table, as well as Ed’s favourite brandy and whisky in crystal decanters. It wasn’t long before the fireplace was lit and the room went quiet.

“Good evening, Oswald.” 

So lost in thought, Oswald hadn’t even heard Ed enter the room. Startled, he stood up quickly, nearly spilling his wine glass.

“Ed! Hello.” He nervously pulled on the bottom of his tailcoat to straighten it. “I’m so glad you came. Please, sit.” Gesturing to the seat at the other end of the table, Oswald retook his place across from him. Edward sat down without a word, looking oddly unsure. 

Once their drinks were poured, they dug into their freshly cooked meals; Oswald watched Ed’s reactions to the food out of the corner of his eye.

For the most part they ate their dinner in silence. They looked up at one another when they thought no one was looking; the tension in the air was thick. Ed was dressed in a fitted green suit, looking slightly weary after a long day’s work. Despite this, Oswald thought he looked positively enchanting with the fire light playing off his dark eyes and sharp cheekbones.

When they had both finished, Ed was the first to speak with a gentle smile, “Dinner was truly wonderful. Thank you, Oswald.”

“My pleasure, Ed,” he responded softly, barely blinking as he stared at the man before him. “Please, let us sit down by the fire. I’ll get Olga to bring us some tea.”

They sipped on their respective teas, one sugar in each, not saying a word until they placed their teacups on saucers.

“Ed, I would like to apologise-”

“I have something I need to speak-”

Even in his own ears, Oswald could hear how horribly awkward their nervous laughter was; it pained him to remember why things were this tense between them. He just wanted things to go back to normal.

“I need to apologise for what I said,” Oswald began. “I know I’ve made things horribly uncomfortable between us. I hate it. I just want things to go back to the way they were. Do you…do you think we could do that?” He searched his friends eyes for an answer.

Ed gently reached for Oswald’s hands, taking them in his; if Oswald had been paying attention he would’ve noticed the way they trembled to the beat of his own heart. The light of the fire downplayed the flush on both of their cheeks and the desperate glow in their eyes.

Finally, Edward spoke. “I must confess, Oswald, I...” Ed cleared his throat. “I have developed...feelings...for you.”

Oswald gripped Ed’s hands tighter in hope. “Forgive me, but I don’t want to misread the situation again…” Swallowing hard he inched closer to his friend, “When you say ‘feelings,’ what do you mean?”

“What I mean is...I’m in love with you.”

Oswald gasped, unable to stop the massive grin spreading across his face, “Oh. Well then...” nor could he stop the high pitched giggles that emitted from his throat in sheer giddiness. “This is wonderful news, indeed!”

Ed beamed back, looking lighter than before with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “May I...kiss you, Oswald?”

“Please,” he responded, quite breathlessly.

Without wasting anytime, Ed placed a gentle hand on the nape of Oswald’s neck and guided their mouths together. The first touch was electric, a culmination of the hours spent waiting and wondering if the other felt the same. It was soft and sweet, a clear reminder that only one of them had any experience in this area.

Oswald grabbed a fistful of Ed’s suit jacket and held on for dear life, trying to input more passion; and it seemed to work by the groan Ed let out as he dug his fingers into Oswald’s hair, gripping tighter as they lost themselves in the slip and slide of soft lips.

Keeping a firm grip on Edward’s waist, Oswald pulled back for air, resting their foreheads together. “I’m uh…I’m afraid I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

”Hush, my little bird. You’re doing just fine.”

Edward removed his glasses and set them softly on the table. Looking back at the man in his arms, he grinned. “We’ve got all night,” he whispered.

Oswald shuddered and threw himself back into their kiss with renewed vigor, losing himself in Ed’s protective arms, intending to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing in about 3 years, so I'm fairly nervous! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
